


尘土10

by Qmoon



Category: 9b
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmoon/pseuds/Qmoon





	尘土10

10  
王一鸣坐了牢，那天在钱柜确实搜出了毒，量还不小，除了聚众吸毒以外又被查出个贩毒罪，牢饭得多吃几年。一起的没成年的，像李鸥，被送进了少管所，家里又去砸了不少钱，可是这次没用，是被警察带走的，人赃并获，逃脱不了。  
这些都是那天的小黑队长告诉杨九郎他们的，本来以为再也碰不见了的，谁知道就住一栋楼，杨九郎和张云雷放学回家的时候，正好也碰上了小黑下班，小黑看上去年纪不大，但他说他已经工作好几年了，马上就二十五了，叫张九龄。  
两边互换了联系方式，寒暄了几句，各自回家休息去了。  
张云雷已经在杨九郎的家里住了两个多月了，期间回过两次家，把自己的衣服和生活必需品都带了过来，还带了妈妈留给他的银行卡，他妈妈还是留了个心眼的，知道他爸爸不靠谱，多开了一张卡给他，每个月给他汇生活费，他爸爸还算是个人吧，除了不管张云雷吃喝外，倒是不会让自己惹的烂帐头事牵扯到张云雷，关系划得干干净净，形同陌路。张云雷也一身轻松，和杨九郎自在逍遥，半大小子，正是玩儿的年纪，自然也不会去管家里的糟心事儿。  
小日子过的倍儿舒心，张云雷却有些不得劲儿，杨九郎和他突然开始有些距离，俩人晚上虽说还是一个被窝里睡，但被窝中间出现了条缝，有时候滋风进来还凉嗖嗖的，张云雷主动贴过去把缝压紧密了，杨九郎却躲开他，闭着眼装什么都没发生一样，张云雷纳了闷了，揪起杨九郎的耳朵，“说！是不是外面有人了？”  
“哪儿啊？咱俩连厕所都一块上的，哪外面有人了。”杨九郎在被子里闷闷的说。  
“那你怎么老躲开我，都不许我抱着你睡了！”张云雷贴紧杨九郎，挤他到角落。  
杨九郎没法退，只好侧过身面对张云雷，无奈叹了口气，抓着张云雷的手往自己裤裆处摸，瞬间张云雷的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红了起来，“你个臭流氓。”  
“我也不想啊，可你躺我旁边，刺激到它了。”  
“那你躲我远点儿有用吗？”  
“没有。”杨九郎直勾勾的盯着张云雷，“您有办法吗？”  
张云雷红着脸把手伸进杨九郎裤裆里，“问问我的手试试？”  
杨九郎还真一本正经的念道，“手手，想想办法吧。”  
张云雷被逗笑，“手手让你乖乖别动。”  
“好的。”杨九郎躺平，方便张云雷动作，张云雷把脸靠近杨九郎的肩窝，伸出舌头舔着杨九郎的颈侧，用牙叼住一小块肉慢慢的磨，手指环住火热的柱身。  
“您动动呀，光抓着不顶用。”  
“动什么动，你上次不是嫌弃我来着吗？说什么磨铁杵我可记着呢。”  
“搁着等我呢，得得得，算我不懂事，您大人有大量，动动手，放过我？”  
“哼。”张云雷开始动作起来，放轻了力度，伺候杨九郎。  
之前那次张云雷光顾着享受，没大注意杨九郎，这次他专心伺候着，眼瞅着杨九郎的变化，从脖子开始往上泛红，红到脑门，还真有点上头的意思，张云雷不禁骄傲的加快了速度，技术在那儿摆着呢，杨九郎虚睁着眼，微张的嘴咽了口口水，喉结上下滑动，张云雷用另一只手捉住那块圆圆的小凸起，按了按，俯身用嘴去咬，舌头打着圈的又舔又顶。  
“好吃吗？”  
声带震动带动到喉结再酥酥麻麻的传到张云雷的牙齿，杨九郎的声音听上去粘腻又沙哑，张云雷狠狠嘬了一口凸起的部位，在白皙的脖颈中央留下一个暗红的印子才满意的离开，“小杨这么白嫩，能不好吃吗？”  
杨九郎睁眼冲着张云雷噘了噘嘴，“再快点，我快到了。”  
“好嘞！”张云雷规律的发力，提速，给足杨九郎冲上云霄的刺激，没个三五分钟，新的一天打响了第一炮。  
张云雷用纸巾擦了擦手，闻了闻，“咦，还是得洗，味儿够大的。”  
“可不嘛，憋了一个多月了都，”杨九郎从张云雷吃药以来一直忍着，他心疼张云雷的身体，怕他俩如果折腾起来，没个一天是歇不够的。头两天又去看了医生，医生减少了药量，还特地吩咐杨九郎带张云雷做做运动，多锻炼锻炼。杨九郎一听，好啊，医生说做运动咱就做吧，抬抬腿动动腰，再做深呼吸，九浅一深永远不会老。  
张云雷洗完手回来，钻进被窝，把带着潮气的手往杨九郎肚子上塞，抓着软肉捏圆搓扁，杨九郎也不反抗，一副砧板上的肥肉样，张云雷玩得来劲，心想着哪个位置是他敏感点，从腰的两侧一溜的往上摸索，无名指碰到肋条骨，张开手掌，大拇指刚刚好触碰到凸起的小点儿，坏笑的看了杨九郎一眼，用指甲用力掐了一下。  
“哎哟！”杨九郎瞬间睁大了眼，“你怎么能掐那儿呢！”  
“怎么了~”张云雷扭着腔调调笑道，“大老爷们儿碰一下那儿怎么了？”  
杨九郎只感觉到一股电流直歘歘的蹿过全身，汗毛都被噼里啪啦的带的立了起来，给大脑留下一条讯息，“爽。”  
“爽就对了，小爷我再买买力气，让你看看脑子里的烟花漂不漂亮！”张云雷说着就要掀起杨九郎的衣服，像是要把杨九郎从糖纸里剥出来一样。  
“哎哎哎，您悠着点，保不准真刺激到我了，咱俩今儿就都别睡了。”杨九郎拽着衣角，拦住张云雷。  
“不睡就不睡。”张云雷卷起唇角，瞪着亮晶晶的眸子，一副调皮孩童贪玩儿不想睡觉的模样。  
杨九郎没辙，伸出手去点了点张云雷的鼻尖，“祖宗，明儿上课泛起困来，别怪我没提醒你。”  
“不会的不会的，咱也好久没，”张云雷缩了缩脖子，低眉顺目，羞怯怯的瞟了杨九郎一眼，“我也想……”声越说越小，杨九郎的心却越跳越欢脱，于是用手捏着张云雷的下巴，盯着张云雷四处闪躲的眼睛，“告诉哥哥，想什么……”  
额角滑落的汗珠，柔软红透了的嘴唇，微蹙的眉头，低声的喘息，白嫩光滑的皮肤，紧致热烈又羞涩的甬道，我都想要，所有画面冲撞进张云雷的脑海里，光是想想杨九郎在他身下的样子，张云雷耳垂都透着血的红，于是迫不及待的开口说道，“想要哥哥。”  
杨九郎见张云雷红着眼角的样儿，早在脑子里操练了万遍，此时主角儿都已经开了口，刚刚发泄过的玩意儿又上满了膛，蓄势待发，没有丝毫犹豫的翻身，把张云雷压在了下面，从床头把所有牌子的安全和润滑一股脑掏了出来，每次逛超市，发现有新奇口味的润滑或者套子，都会顺回来，没机会用，攒了挺多，如今终于派上用场了。  
“棒棒糖橘子味的最经典，今晚试这个。”杨九郎取出橘子味的套和橘子味的润滑剂，俯身亲了一口张云雷，张云雷一脸懵逼，怎么他就到下面来了，和脑子里想的不一样啊。  
“怎么我在下面？”张云雷忍不住开口，刚刚前面进行的一切不应该顺理成章把杨九郎给睡了吗？  
“怎么？您？”杨九郎问出口才反应过来，大家都是男性，倾向于做掌控者，心意互通以后更有把对方拆吞入腹的冲动，可是介于上次张云雷生涩的行为反应，杨九郎咬了口唾沫，“您、您会吗？”  
“我学得快！”张云雷底气不足但气势足。  
杨九郎被张云雷抿着嘴装能干的样子萌到，扯开了嘴角，更加坚定了自己的内心想法，“这次我先教您，给您打个样，下次我躺平了任玩儿，成吗？”  
张云雷把脑袋转到一边想了想，来日方长，成吧，闭着眼点了点头。  
杨九郎也不磨叽了，把手塞进张云雷腰下，稍微用力提高一点，另一只手沿着胯骨用手指勾起张云雷的睡裤裤头滑到后腰，把屁股蛋给脱了出来，“好家伙，内裤都不穿，够骚的你！”  
张云雷臊得脸红，却又反驳不了，只好撒娇，“你怎么能这样说我呢~”  
杨九郎摸了一把滑嫩的屁股，配合着张云雷湿漉漉的眉眼，胯下之物狠狠的跳了一下，转身去拿润滑剂，趁着这个间隙想缓一缓，“老撒娇谁受得了啊，”杨九郎旋开盖子，把润滑液挤到手上，“有点凉，我给你捂捂再用。”  
“行了别磨叽了，快点儿的吧。”张云雷受不了杨九郎这瞎贴心，这时候还想这种，“快、唔、操……”  
一根手指没等张云雷话说完就混着橘子味儿的润滑液捅了进去，杨九郎看张云雷皱起了眉毛，另一只手赶紧到前端安抚，直到吐出一些透明液体之后，后面的手指才慢慢旋动，轻轻折一折关节，张云雷的喉咙开始忍不住发出声音，咕噜咕噜的，时不时从鼻腔哼哼一声，黏黏糊糊，听得杨九郎心痒，床上支棱起来的腿又开始忍不住往里收，想夹住杨九郎的手，有了前车之鉴，杨九郎不敢乱动作，从后面悄悄多加了一根手指，大拇指按在会阴处，里面的两根手指用力撑开了些，方便动作，慢慢往深处抠挖，张云雷被弄得受不了，咿咿呀呀说不出完整的句子，嘴一张一合，津液不受控制的淌了下来，眼睛像是蒙了一层雾气，看不清杨九郎的神情，“九郎，亲亲我……”  
杨九郎得令，毛躁的咬上了张云雷的嘴唇，没收住力牙齿碰了一下，磕破了皮，混着一点血腥味把舌头伸了进去，舔着张云雷的舌尖，交换唾液，同时也不放过嘴里的任何位置，如盗徒登堂入室，搜刮走所有宝贵的甘甜，张云雷没有杨九郎熟练，粉嫩的小舌头只好一直追逐着，另一个去哪它就去哪，谁也逃不开谁，直到杨九郎微微起身喘气，它还依依不舍的跟出来，杨九郎看着张云雷伸着舌头红着脸的样子，增加了第三根手指，往里处伸得更进，终于碰到了他一直在摸索的点，“宝贝儿，准备好了吗？”  
张云雷情迷意乱中茫然的眨了眨眼，“什么……”，一股浪潮汹涌奔向后脊梁，蹿上脑门，腰像软管被高温融化了一样塌陷下去，甜腻的颤音从红肿的嘴唇里泄出，“啊……这……唔……嗯！等、等！”  
前后同时的刺激让张云雷慌乱，太超过了，脑子一片刺目的白，窒息的快感吓得他慌忙伸出手向前抓，像是想抓住什么。  
杨九郎看扩张得差不多，换上了自己的武器，套上橘子味儿的套，扶着贴近同样橘子味但是泥泞的穴口，“真像是流出橙汁了。”  
张云雷的腿缠上杨九郎的腰，粗大的头部挤了进去，轻微撕裂的疼痛感让张云雷更加兴奋，“快点儿！”他真是受不了这慢吞吞的碾压，杨九郎放慢的动作让他感受到每一寸因开拓而撑胀起来的皮肉，以及实施者神经血管的跳动，“杨九郎，快点儿！我受不住……”  
杨九郎以为他是疼得受不住，想退出去缓缓，往后撤的动作让张云雷用腿环着腰猛的按停，“杨小瞎你到底行不行，退、退什么，怕我、咬断了你不成！”  
“嗷！唔……慢点！你、你……”怎么这样，哪有突然袭击的，张云雷被杨九郎顶得尖叫，不进去不是人了，不管不顾冲撞进来，杨九郎被激得一脑门子的汗，他担心张云雷受不了，不敢动太凶，可张云雷喋喋不休的嘴又让他想好好调教一番。  
火热的物件儿不等肠壁受不受得了，开始混着润滑摩擦起来，张云雷乖巧的张开腿承受，杨九郎压着他躺床上，他本想用腿圈住杨九郎的腰，可杨九郎一直在动作，快把他撞散了，环不住，腿又会不由自主的往中间收拢，张云雷只好用手按着膝盖向外掰开腿，方便杨九郎出入。  
如此的配合，杨九郎忍不住去亲亲张云雷，叼着他的嘴唇递进舌头，手抚摸上张云雷的胸，准确的找到凸起的小点儿，学着张云雷的动作，去刺激他。  
“还真挺爽。”张云雷挺起胸膛，杨九郎亲着他，从嘴唇往下移，舌尖舔过脖颈胸口，留下一条滑腻腻的水痕，在乳晕逗留，又是舔又是嘬，张云雷的手按住杨九郎的后脖颈，指甲陷进乱糟糟的头发里，搅着一小撮毛。  
杨九郎的牙叼住那小粒子，犬齿卡着小红点撕咬，疼得张云雷去揪杨九郎的头发，杨九郎顶着被揪秃的风险不撒嘴，“狗吗你！给我松口！咬疼我啦！”  
杨九郎张嘴学狗叫“汪”了一声，嬉皮笑脸的去舔张云雷的眼角，手也不闲着，在乳晕画圈，不放过那一片脆弱通红的皮肉。  
“再摸摸，就破皮了……”张云雷委屈，他说爽干嘛？  
“好好好，不摸了，抓紧我。”杨九郎扶着张云雷的腰，作势要发力。  
张云雷慌忙伸手，“抓哪儿！？”没得到回复就被深深顶了一下，头磕到了床头，“哇！疼！”  
杨九郎压低身体，双手放到张云雷后脑勺，护住，腰部开始抽送，张云雷被颠得一上一上，杨九郎的手按住他，快速连续顶弄。  
“啊！你……慢点、不、不行了！”张云雷在剧烈的运动中有些晕乎，杨九郎的每次抽送都特地压过刺激的点，激得他脚趾蜷缩勾抓住床单。  
杨九郎粗重的呼吸声在张云雷耳边，鼻尖挂着晶莹的汗珠，被汗打湿的头发乱糟糟的塌在头顶，张云雷伸出舌尖去舔舐杨九郎下巴颌淌下的汗水，“小眼巴叉的，还挺性感。”  
张云雷眨巴着桃花眼，软糯甜腻的嗓音说着动人的话，杨九郎勾起嘴唇抑制不住的微笑，加快了身下的速度，空气中的橘子味儿让张云雷不禁嫌弃杨九郎的怪癖，但当杨九郎柔软的嘴唇亲吻到他的眼睛的时候，他又爱惨了这个男人。  
交合的地方湿软又火热，杨九郎被紧紧包围着，活塞运动让两人意外的契合，操开以后的身体无比听杨九郎指挥，张云雷只能张着嘴随着节奏喘个不停。  
“九郎，那儿！”张云雷颤抖着尖叫，不由自主的抬起屁股迎合杨九郎。  
杨九郎全神贯注的再次捅入碾压过那一点，突然感受到一阵收缩，高温又紧致的肠壁包裹着同样火热的粗大，杨九郎也快到了。  
又是几次整根进入的抽插，滚烫的液体喷射出来，张云雷也同时弄脏了两人贴合一起的小腹。


End file.
